


Give [Him] the Hitchcock When We Making a Home Movie

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: LOSF Smut Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day 6, LOSF Smut Week 2016, M/M, Voyeurism in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry make a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give [Him] the Hitchcock When We Making a Home Movie

**Author's Note:**

> my technically on-time contribution to losf smut week: day six, m/m pairing!

“C’mon, Len, get on with it.”

Len snorts. “You have the best bedroom talk, Scarlet,” Len remarks as he trails his fingers over Barry’s exposed body. “If you don’t wanna do this, we don’t have to,” he says for the millionth time tonight. He gestures to the camera in his hand and catches Barry’s gaze. “I haven’t started recording yet.” His voice softens and he lets his arm start to fall to his side.

Barry gnaws at his own lower lip, a display of nerves and inability to decide. His fingers clench in the sheets before he reaches out a single hand to grasp Len’s arm. “Don’t—I want to.” Barry licks his lips. “I do, it’s just.”

“No one else will ever see this,” Len says again. “This is just for us.” Len squeezes Barry’s hip reassuringly. “Just me for, really,” he says with a smirk.

Barry relaxes slowly, melting into the bed again. “Okay.” He nods with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Len smirks. He leans back just enough to fiddle with the camera. He presses the right buttons until the camera flickers to life, red button flashing as he starts recording. Len looks over the edge of the camera to watch Barry watching him.

“Okay?” Len asks as he keeps the camera tilted away.

Barry nods. “C’mon,” he says again as he spreads his legs invitingly, “are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Len drags the camera back to Barry’s body and angles it so the most he catches at first is the sharp line of Barry’s chin. They had agreed, no faces—not that Barry Allen on his own is especially noteworthy, but it’s the principal of the thing. If somehow, for whatever reason, this video was to make it into the hands of anyone other than Barry or Len, the embarrassment would still be too much to handle. For Barry at least.

Len aims the camera, zooms in on Barry’s neck and mole-spotted shoulders with a grin. He films the way the blush on Barry’s cheeks bleeds down his body to form like paint splatters across his chest and arms. “Play with your nipples, Scarlet.”

The blush darks, especially as Barry obeys. He raises shaking hands to toy with his already stiff and pert nipples, and shudders as the sensations wrack through his body. “What am I supposed to call you, hm?” Barry snaps breathlessly.

“You can use my name, I don’t mind,” Len replies as he presses two wet fingers into Barry’s pliant body. They already fucked a few hours earlier, and Barry is still a little slick with come and lube, still stretched from Len’s cock. “Why, Scarlet, was there something you _wanted_ to call me?” He twists his fingers in until the skin of Barry’s ass is against his knuckles.

Barry rolls his eyes and Len mourns the fact he’s not allowed to film Barry’s face right now. “If that was supposed to be a daddy joke, you’re slipping, Len.”

Len shrugs and curls his fingers in the same moment, smirking at the way Barry’s back arches like a bow. “Not slipping that much,” he remarks as he starts to curl his fingers repeatedly and rapidly and drinking in the bitten off sounds spilling from Barry’s lips. He wishes he could film Barry’s pink lips, spit-slick and bitten bright as they are. He settles for finally panning the camera down Barry’s body to take in the sight of his swollen cock.

It’s a purely obscene shot—Barry’s skin is bright pink and damp with sweat. His cock is hard, protruding from a curly patch of soft brown hair, leaning slightly to the left on his body. Just beyond that, past his balls, is Len’s hand working tirelessly and intently with slick sounds punctuating his motions. In the corner of the view, Len notes, his own prick is visible. He’s thicker than Barry, and beads of precome are leaking steadily, and the angle makes Len feel deliciously predatory.

Len groans. “Fuck, Scarlet, you look so good.”

Barry slips a hand down his body in response and starts to stroke his dick. “Yeah?” Barry asks. “C’mon, then, fuck me, Len, do it.”

Len withdraws his fingers and wipes them on his cock; he smears a mix of precome and lube over his taut skin before guiding the tip of his cock to Barry’s stretched, open ass. Len angles the camera to follow the motions and capture the moment he starts to tease the flushed skin without pressing inside entirely.

Barry keens unhappily and slaps at Len’s thigh. “If you don’t fuck me—?”

Len obliges and wrings a squeak from Barry in the process. He sinks into Barry’s body slowly and watches from behind the camera as Barry takes him in without resistance. Len hisses as tight, wet heat grips his dick. His hips jerk forward when Barry clenches around him and the camera nearly goes toppling from Len’s grip.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Scarlet,” Len observes as he takes a few moments to collect himself. He closes his eyes—camera still focused on where his and Barry’s bodies are connected—and breathes carefully. After a moment, he lets go of the base of his dick and presses a little deeper into Barry; in the same move, he grips Barry’s hip and pulls him closer.

Barry laughs and locks his legs around Len’s waist. He doesn’t have a witty retort, though he does wink at Len. He rolls his hips against Len slowly, enticingly, little hitched gasps filling the air between them. Barry ruts between Len’s cock inside him and fucking up into his fist.

“Len, Len, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Barry’s head is thrown back against the pillows and Len admires the long lines of his neck stretching. He gives into the urge to tilt the camera back up along Barry’s body and zoom in the way his Adams apple bobs with each moan. Beneath Len’s fingertips, Barry’s skin starts to buzz and tingle and blur. In the blink of an eye, his whole body starts to vibrate and it distorts his voice and encases Len’s prick in a wave of sensations.

Len falls forward at the feeling and keeps his thrusts fast, uneven, deep as he covers Barry. Len finally releases his grip on the camera and lets it fall to the mattress, paying no mind to the way it bounces before settling. He digs his elbows into the bed on either side of Barry’s head and leans down to kiss him softly. The kiss tastes like lightning and makes Len’s lips tingle and he chases the combination as he licks into Barry’s mouth desperately.

Len comes in an instant, the moment he swallows a desperate, slurred plea right from Barry’s lips; Len’s hips still after he slams into Barry a last time and he groans in relief, his breath wet and hot on Barry’s face. Barry comes seconds after and his ass clenches around Len’s oversensitive cock, and his own come spills between them and splatters onto their chest. Slowly, his body vibrates less and less until he’s no longer a soft blur under Len—instead, he’s just Barry, sweaty and gasping and smiling.

Len leans down and kisses him again gently before nipping at his bottom lip. “Well, Scarlet?”

Barry laughs and shakes his head fondly. “That was excellent, Len, what a _great_ idea,” Barry looks over to the side as he talks and looks directly at the camera. His whole body tenses.

“Scarlet?” Len sits up a bit and takes in Barry’s faintly startled expression.

“Len.” Barry jerks his head toward the camera without looking at Len.

Len follows his gaze and freezes as well: the camera, when it fell, landed just right to catch them in the frame. Barry’s face is pink again and his brow is furrowed. He’s gnawing on his lip nervously.

“Barry, it’s okay,” Len hums as softly as he can. He shifts and lets his soft cock slip from Barry’s ass before he leans in close and strokes Barry’s hair. “It’s okay, no one is gonna see this but us. I can delete this end.”

Barry eventually looks back to Len and grins deviously as he does. “Nah,” he decides. He licks at the slightly parted seam of Len’s lips and pulls back with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Leave it,” he adds before using his speed to flip their bodies and press Len into the bed. Now sitting on Len’s thighs, Barry reaches over and picks up the camera to point it at Len’s look of surprise.

Barry winks again. “Now it’s my turn.”


End file.
